


in this relationship we share 420 sanitizer bottles

by Kitakits



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, how tf do i tag omg, so atsumu is really out here gonna beat up sakusa bc he is protective of kita, the cleaning couple, this was done on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitakits/pseuds/Kitakits
Summary: “ im going on a date”Atsumu stomps his way to the spiker huffing “ with who??”“Kita-san”“Kita-san?”“Kita-san.”“MY highschool team captain when i was a second year?”Sakusa nods“Kita shinsuke, the person that suna never shuts up about”Sakusa nods againAtsumu gaps like he can’t believe the fact.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou(background), Kita Shinsuke/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 50





	in this relationship we share 420 sanitizer bottles

“Im going on a date”  
The one sentence uttered by sakusa kiyoomi , which causes the entire gym to fall silent , it takes a couple minutes for the group to settle the information they just heard. A few moments later the silence to break by atsumu eyes wide and shouts over at sakusa from the other side of the net where he’s still practicing with bokuto 

“OMI-KUN WHAT DO YA’ MEAN YOU’RE GOIN’ ON A DATE??”  
And the other two spikers chime as well echoing atsumu’s confusion.

Sakusa grumbles from where he’s sitting on the bench tying his shoes “exactly what i said” he ties his shoelaces and stands up before continuing “ im going on a date” 

Atsumu stomps his way to the spiker huffing “ with who??”

“Kita-san”

“Kita-san?”

“Kita-san.”

“MY highschool team captain when i was a second year?”

Sakusa nods

“Kita shinsuke, the person that suna never shuts up about”

Sakusa nods again

Atsumu gaps like he can’t believe the fact.

“HOW”

“We’ve been dating”

Atsumu sputters , flabbergasted

“SINCE WHEN”

Sakusa pauses to think 

“I think a little after the interhigh?”

The blonde gapes again and he looks close to fainting

“WHAT”  
The black haired spiker shrugs and moves to leave for preparation for his date ,with atsumu on his trail screaming at him to wait.

.

.

.

.

Sakusa shifts a little awkwardly in his seat ,in a cafe waiting for his boyfriend. It had been a while since they had been together, since sakusa had practice fairly often and kita would be busy with his farm. He pulls out his phone to text kita and ask where he was. 

He’s wearing a simple outfit ,jeans, a black button up and a grey coat, made by kita’s grandmother as a congrats, when the news that he got onto the MSBY black jackals.

He sends a text to shinsuke asking how long he is, he gets an answer all most instantly  
‘A couple more minutes, sorry for being late’  
He isn’t ever late so kiyoomi lets it slide and orders a glass of water because he’s thirsty , while he waits he takes out his sanitiser and squirts a bit, cleaning and rubbing his hands until he’s sure all the dirt is gone.

Kiyoomi fiddles with his hands when his water arrives, drinking it quickly and placing the glass back down, and then continues fiddling with his fingers.

Finally kita walks through the door and sakusa relaxes as he sees his friend smile in his direction. Its really cliche sakusa thinks, but he pushes to comment to the back of his mind ,focusing more on his boyfriend when he sits down and moves to hold kiyoomi’s bigger hands between his and chuckles slightly, then apologizing for being late,.

Kiyoomi, completely out of character smiles back and dismisses the other’s apology. Taking a moment to commemorate this moment , he asks what they should order.

Shinsuke as predictable as always answers with a tofu hamburger and strawberry bubble tea, kiyoomi orders some teriyaki chicken and rice with a matcha bubble tea ,he awkwardly adds some Umeboshi filled onigiri as a side dish. Kita smirks at him when the waiter leaves with their order. 

“How’s practice been?”

“Good, atsumu was annoying as always”  
Kita agrees “he’s like that, the twins annoyed aran to the point where he tied them to the club room wall once” he chuckles, kiyoomi laughs at the mental image it makes

“What did they do?” the kiyoomi asks ,curious 

“They switched the third years’ uniforms for the girls volleyball uniform so , we had to wear those during a practice match between another school” he chuckles before adding “ its one of the most memorable moments of high school” shinsuke has a nostalgic expression on his face smiling softly.

Kiyoomi flushes slightly at the image of kita in short shorts, he coughs slightly to cover his thoughts and shoos them to the back of his mind for a later conversation for 3am thoughts on what kinks he has and focuses on the soft smile that does wonders to his heart , it happens everytime shinsuke smiles. 

Before he used to think he had some disease that made him feel butterflies and nauseous and all those emotions ,that he couldn’t put a name to back then,but now he can and its love. 

Before he thought people in relationships were annoying and probably the worst people in the world, he still has that opinion on other people but now he’s a hypocrite, now he’s one of those sappy cliche couples but they like using the same sanitizer , they get each other limited edition cleaning products or video call each other till morning. Now he finally gets why in cliche movies when the girl laughs and how the guy looks at her like shes hung the moon and stars, thats how sakusa looks at shinsuke.

Shinsuke flushes slightly at the intense way his boyfriend is looking at him with, its a loving gaze , full of adoration , he almost looks like he’s about to cry and he goes to hold his hands again to comfort him and bring the other out of his thoughts ,on top on the table but their food arrives, the waiter placing their dishes in front of them as well as their teas and a plate with a couple of onigiri on them placed in the middle on the table. 

They eat without speaking , the chatter of the cafe ,comforting to them. They finish eating quickly and start sipping on their beverages from time to time, sakusa eating a couple of the riceballs while kita talks about how they should visit his granny again and that she misses ‘shinsuke’s nice boyfriend’ , then about how he gets calls from suna and his ex-kouhai rambles to him about the things that remind the other of kita , and then told him about how motoya threw a water bottle at hi after practice and told suna to ‘shut up about kita-san’. Kita,himself had laughed at the story.

They finish their bubble teas , rub their hands with their own sanitizer and move to leave the cafe ,shinsuke turns and hugs the other, resting his chin on sakusa’s shoulder, the black hair wrapping his arms around the ex-captains waist. shinsuke opens his eyes for a moment to be met with a atsumu who is second away from taking a fork and stabbing his own eyes, a hinata who looks like he needs another hour to process whats happening , and a bokuto whos is chatting with another person, with black hair and glasses, happily his attention nowhere near his black haired teammate  
Kita pats his boyfriend awkwardly on the arm pulling the coat to turn him around so he can look at the scene in front of him , when he is able to show sakusa his teammates. Kiyoomi growls at the idiots and stomps over to their booth before glaring at all of them , kita walks over to them as well standing on the side away from his boyfriends’ fury and quietly chatting with the black head person who was previously chatting with bokuto. 

Sakusa continues chastising the trio for spying on his date and atsumu throughout it feels guilty yet ready to throw the salt bottle at sakusa.

.

.

.

.

Almost 20 minutes later sakusa still glaring at the trio with kita trying to stop him from running around the nearest park chasing his teammates with cleaning product bottle at 11 pm.

Needless to say kita manages to convince sakusa to just go home, where they start up their nighttime routine, thoroughly cleaning the dirt off their bodies and then sit on the couch, reading books and then going to sleep cuddling with a blanket between them

**Author's Note:**

> HI HI HI I WAS IN A SAKUKITA MOOD OMG  
> SO yeah  
> sakukita . no thought but sakukita they are cute, they clean and atsumu is the duck thats always watching  
> moe omg tysm again ily ty for beta ing for me ur awesomee
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!! <33
> 
> twt: @kitakits5  
> insta: @_kitakits_


End file.
